


Strawberry Lipstick State of Mind

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Speeches, Steamy, banquet, gala - Freeform, i say that but only as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Raise a glass of champagne and let her know just how valuable she is to you and the world at large. Look her in her eyes and smile like you mean it - and you do. You love her, Chairman. You're smitten.Raise a glass back and smile like you do for nobody else but him. Look him in his eyes like you mean it - and you do. You love him, Oleana. You're smitten.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Strawberry Lipstick State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> [absolutely GORGEOUS work of this fic done by @t-m-wolf on tumblr / @TMWolf93 on twitter ✨ ](https://macroscosmos.tumblr.com/post/643150997354659840/oleana-melted-into-this-kiss-quite-easily-letting)

The chairman's hand rose above the chatter of the golden tiled tables, a champagne glass held carefully in the space between his index and middle finger. The light of the glass hit against the bright chandeliers and brought everyone's attention to the table farthest away from the entrance. There stood, in all his charming glory, Chairman Rose with an air of prestige emanating from the gold buttons on his lapel and the piercing green of his eyes. 

"Once more," he began, "let me thank you all for being able to make it to Macros Cosmos' fourth annual Wyndon Health and Wellbeing Fundraiser Gala. It has been a pleasure and an honor to see you all here tonight for the sake of gathering money to send to the hospitals - both for us and for Pokémon - so they can prosper and gain the supplies they need to best take care of Galar's vulnerable populations." His speech rang gloriously around the room as sponsors and their families politely clapped for his eloquent thanks. Sitting with some long time backers of the gala was Oleana, decked in scarlet velvet and holding her own glass (only instead filled with a sparkling water) while staring intently at the man so lost in his own fanciful words. The level of charisma he held at these events was worthy of awe - only if so for those who had not seen him rehearse the speech under his breath for weeks while pacing across his offices and before workers piled into the conference rooms. It had to be his magnetism - why else would everyone be so drawn to him and his elegant verbosity (or what of it was penned by Oleana herself, that is)? The crowd was once again silenced as Rose moved the hand holding the glass to signify his continuation.

“Seeing all these familiar faces warms my heart and lets me know that we as a region continue to hold compassion in our hearts for people who deserve care and positivity. Truly, we couldn’t host such an event without your donations, generous souls, and vibrant sense of community!” Another wave of applause cascaded across the large convention room as Rose stood with a polite smile. He at any point could have set down his glass on the table behind him or on top of the podium he spoke behind, but a toast was not a toast without the slender glass lifted into the air above him. Oleana spun her water around in its glass while she waited for the chairman to start listing off the more important names of the night. She watched the carbonation fizzle up to the rim of her cup before she whispered underneath her breath the next segment of the speech. _Of course, I can’t simply…_

“Of course, I can’t simply stand up here and spew off general thanks for hours on end,” Rose laughed, “or nobody would be getting back home to rest up or continue their own individual work. I’d better begin a proper toast to some guests of honor and to people who made the fourth year of this event in a row possible. Please, if I may ask all in attendance to raise their glasses and listen as I recognize those who deserve to be recognized?” In eerie unity, those at the tables lifted their own drinks and sat waiting hopefully that their names were to be called by Chairman Rose. Oleana raised her glass as well and continued her game of twirling the drink while her free hand grabbed a pen from behind her ear to jot down all the names Rose needed to remember on a nearby napkin. She’d check them off one by one when she heard them spoken. 

“First, my largest gratitude to Timburr Builders and Wailord Aquaculture and their heads of management! Their organization for the night and the venue is greatly appreciated.”

_Remembered two at once. Impressive. Check._

“Next, I must thank those who donated ahead of time but sadly could not make it here tonight. There are multiple benefactors that could not make an appearance, such as a few of our very own Gym Leaders and some higher-ups of retail chains we have all around Galar.”

_Good enough. Could’ve mentioned either Gordie or Nessa, though. They were the ones unable to make it and are some of the most popular. More positive press for them in the long run. Check._

“A large thank you for our caterers as well! You can’t do much on an empty stomach, no?” 

_Was expecting that line to get more of a laugh. Perhaps the Chairman must work on his delivery. Check._

Rose went on with the bountiful thank yous, wasting no time to praise those responsible for setting up the golden decorations or all those in the audience who had happily chipped in to the noble cause. Oleana nodded to herself as each name received a small check mark in front of it - he had finally remembered them all for once! There’s a first time for everything, she noted, and the chairman remembering all that Oleana had written for him was most definitely a momentous occasion. She capped the pen and set it down with the same properness in which her fork sat to the right of her dinner plate. Awaiting the end of the speech was all there was left to do before she could stand up and adjust her lipstick in the restroom. 

“Before I allow us all to go back to our conversations and merriment, I have to thank one more person for their tremendous help during not only this gala, but for their help during the day to day running of Macros Cosmos,” Rose announced. Oleana turned her head inquisitively to find her eyes locked with the chairman’s, wondering if he’d remembered someone Oleana had carelessly forgotten to add to the speech beforehand. She looked at the napkin again, double checking names but seeing none she had looked over. Rose cleared his throat and Oleana turned back to look into his eyes again. She swore that for a split second that he had winked at her before beginning to speak again.

“May we turn our attention to my dearest second-in-command sitting right over there? Miss Oleana, everyone!” His voice rang as he introduced Oleana to the large crowd of fancy dressed benefactors who looked at her with a signature politeness. She continued with a dumbfounded look as Rose lifted his glass once more, keeping his eyes glued to Oleana while he began to speak more about her. What made Rose most proud about this spiel of his was that he found time to practice it on his own and not under the constant coaching of his secretary. She was lovely (why else would he be dedicating part of this speech to her?), but being able to surprise her with such genuine words would be even lovelier. 

“A wonderful partner, an intelligent woman, the brilliant mind behind allowing the Dynamax phenomenon’s power to be harnessed through the Gym Challenge… Oleana has been by my side for almost 6 years now, longer than this gala has been running. Macros Cosmos without her input would be just a company and not even close to success it is now. I always believe and will continue to believe that the company would be _nothing_ without her willpower, smarts, wits, and fantastic work ethic.” His stare never faltered, leaving Oleana’s cheeks slightly flustered as she maintained eye contact with Rose. It felt as if nobody was blinking or perhaps it was like looking away would ruin a sacred connection. “Please, if we will,” he interrupted, lifting his glass higher than it had been at any other point during his dedications, “let us finally toast in honor of all of those who have allowed our festivities to happen, and to Miss Oleana, especially! To the prosperity of our passions and the heart of Galar!” With his exclamation, the whole room exploded with the sound of clinking glasses and thunderous applause. Oleana kept her eyes focused on Rose as he stepped away from the podium and went to sit back down in front of his luxury meal. Before he was fully seated, however, he winked at Oleana and slightly shifted his glass forward in hopes his secretary would do the same; unsurprisingly, she did as such, signaling a toast shared between them and _only_ them.

* * *

"Was praising me during your toast truly necessary?" 

"Please, Ollie, you're more than responsible for keeping the galas going for so long. Even more than just the galas, love! I could've talked for _eons_ about you." 

Rain thudded against the windshield of the small black convertible as the two Macros Cosmos heads drove back towards Oleana’s home. It couldn’t have been earlier than 1:00 am and the exhaustion of keeping up professional appearances was enough to keep both of them knocked out for a couple odd numbered hours. With the business-only images now able to be shattered, Oleana sat in the passenger’s seat with her hand held firmly by the hand Rose was not using to steer and a slow, bass heavy song played quietly over the stereo. Rain drops raced on her window as she took in the steadily growing romantic atmosphere.

“You know,” Oleana said with a smirk concealed by the evening, “I noticed you looking at me the entire time.” Rose laughed under his breath and squeezed Oleana’s hand just a bit tighter.

"Like I could've looked anywhere else?” He began, “I mean... look at you in that velvet, my dearest, I could barely keep myself focused on the speech. Surprised I didn’t fumble over a few words.” 

"So I was a distraction?" Oleana said with mock offense. 

"Never,” Rose combatted, “you know that’s not what I mean.” 

"You kept looking my way, Antony. I distracted you,” Oleana said with her usual brand of sass, “I kept you off your focus.”

"Sure, you did, I'll admit it, but you're not a distraction in any negative way elsewhere,” Rose responded. Oleana turned out the window to see that the two had already passed through the gates that led to Oleana’s community and porch lights lit up the raindrops stuck to the windows. Her stop was approaching shortly, but she couldn’t leave empty-handed. Letting go of Rose’s hand, Oleana unbuckled herself and waited for Rose to slow the car down to a crawl. When it was safe enough for her to do so, she inched close to Rose and set herself down in his lap.

"Am I now?~" she teased.

"Ollie, love,” Rose pleaded, “you're usually never a distraction. I said so already. You’re changing my mind by doing this, though. Now, please, if you can wait, can I park the car first? I can't focus on you if I’m still trying to keep my eyes on the road.”

"I can wait,” Oleana smiled. However, she was not expecting the car to brake so suddenly and stop in place. She had imagined it would’ve taken Rose at least another minute or so to safely park the car, but by the way he pulled her face towards his proved he was in no mood to be thinking about practicalities. Oleana melted into this kiss quite easily, letting her hands wrap around the back of Rose’s head while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist in an attempt to bring her even closer. The sound of rain in between the quiet mumblings of their on again, off again kisses solidified the moment as something a bit more on the risque side, as there was barely any time before Rose started to trail his lips down Oleana’s neck to her exposed shoulder. In response, Oleana bit her lip to keep from wearing out her smile. Her excess lipstick had transferred from her lips to Rose’s, and now scarlet stains adorned her shoulder. As lovely as it was to share the mess of makeup with Rose, she tired of not being able to see his face. Tapping his shoulder caused him to look up and no time was wasted before Oleana crashed her slightly open mouth against his, further intensifying what was once a passionate kiss into something perhaps just as passionate but not as innocent. Their angled faces caused nothing more than a mess as they stayed locked in their enclosed embrace, the soft bass of the songs on the radio ringing in their ears as they focused on nothing but each other.

Oleana found herself exceedingly turned on by the whole ordeal (frankly, she didn’t expect otherwise), and took things a step further by beginning to grind her hips back and forth slowly against Rose’s lap. The silence of the moment consumed them as the rhythm of their makeouts got more erratic and Oleana’s pace picked up a bit. With this being so noticeable, Rose removed himself from Oleana’s lips and watched her gently move against him. 

"Does it not burn you up to be doing such things in that dress? Feels lovely against me,” he admitted between slightly faster breathing, “but I can't have you sweltering so quickly.” He moved back to caress Oleana’s shoulder and buried his head in the crook of her neck to place another array of kisses onto it, all while she laughed at his slowly increasing arousal. 

"Not burning you up to blush that extremely? It's dark and raining outside, you don't _have_ to blush. Nobody can see it,” Oleana teased back, the soft velvet of her sleeve crushing against Rose’s face as her arms wrapped around his neck. Continuing to grind and getting faster by the minute, Rose had to keep his own mouth shut for a bit in fear that a slight groan of his would wake someone up. Of course, that wasn’t to be the case, but Oleana had a way of making him forget the outside world when she stared at him with green eyes and kissed him with ferocity. Had it been a different speech, he probably would’ve toasted to her lipstick marks and slender fingers toying with the curl of his hair. 

"Oleana, my love,” Rose managed to say between the barrage of sloppy kisses, “you're making it harder to-"

"I hope to Arceus above that I'm making it harder, love,” she interrupted, smirking with such a glint in her eyes that led Rose to one conclusion only: Oleana couldn’t go home tonight - not without the promise of a long, amourous night ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from harry styles' "adore you." i had too much fun with this and i have NO regrets over writing yet another mildly nsfw olearose thing. i WILL keep this tag afloat 😤🌹♥️
> 
> thank you SO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
